The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing shoes, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing shoes that adopts a new method of using a multi-functional treatment process and a multi-functional adhesive primer to simplify the existing midsole treatment process and secure stable adhesive strength and makes the manufacturing process simple to reduce the production cost and enhance the productivity.
In general, ethylene vinyl acetate (EVA) and master batch (pellet type raw material) are the main components of the midsole for shoe. The high-performance special midsole is manufactured from the foaming and molding process using the mold of a raw material consisting of alpha-olefin copolymer (Tafmer), olefin block copolymer (OBC), etc. as its principal ingredients.
As such, the existing popular method for manufacturing a midsole for shoe uses a foaming and molding process for the above raw material and involves performing a molding step using a mold, performing a mechanical wash, applying a liquid-state midsole primer, exposing to UV radiations, and then bonding to other materials to complete shoes.
More specifically, the manufacture of a general midsole includes molding, performing wash and drying or surface roughing, applying a liquid-state midsole primer, drying, and then exposing to UV radiations.
For the high-performance midsole that is hard of having good adhesion, the manufacturing method includes molding, surface roughing, manual toluene-wash and drying, dipping in methylethyl ketone (MEK) and drying, dipping in a solvent type UV primer and drying, exposure to UV radiation, and dipping in a solvent type PU agent and drying.
Subsequently, the midsole thus prepared is subjected to applying an adhesive and drying and then bonding to other shoe parts to complete a shoe.
In other words, the conventional method performs many additional steps for the molded midsole to secure stable adhesive strength with other parts, as described above. An at least six-step treatment process is required to complete a general midsole, and an at least ten-step treatment process is performed to make a high-performance midsole.
With so many treatment steps, the conventional method for manufacturing shoes takes too much time, has the difficulty of reducing the production cost, and encounters deterioration in productivity.